Sweet Strider Music
by Ezra Dunnivan
Summary: Part 3 of the Striderlove series.  Bro gets inspiration from Dave and they take a trip together.  WARNING: Stridercest, AU, strong language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Here is part 3 of the_ Striderlove_ series. I will continue this as long as I feel I am able, since I know several of you enjoy it.

There is more actual story-lead-in here, so bear with me to get to the smut that I know you're really here for.

*Homestuck and all of its characters belong to Andrew Hussie.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Bro sat at his computer, chopsticks hanging lazily out of his mouth as he reviewed his subscriptions and content. Business online was going really well, and he'd found that he was able to post new videos less frequently over the past couple of months while still maintaining the same revenue stream. He was delving into his dedicated e-mail account and answering messages he deemed important while tapping his right foot on the floor to a silent beat. By his calculations, he didn't need to come up with a new video and its subsequent photos for another few days. That meant he could relax and work on his other area of expertise instead, which just so happened to be a few feet away from him. Also a few feet away from him sat Dave on the futon, who had given up on his game when it glitched again and switched over to watching some terrible cartoon in its place. Bro decided that he really hadn't thought this whole "make-Dave-miss-and-come-to-him" thing through very well when his room WAS the living area that Dave was already occupying. Whatever.

Actually, no. Maybe this was better. Bro had his back to him and hadn't acknowledged him since the food had arrived an hour ago, so perhaps that would rile Dave up faster than if Bro wasn't in the room at all. Bro was certain it would, he just had to wait it out and bide his time.

Dave watched the terribly cliché group of friends going through various ridiculous shenanigans on the screen, his arms limp at his sides on the futon. This show was so over-the-top that he liked to watch it "ironically," and Bro didn't mind it, either. Dave wasn't aware that Bro really enjoyed the show and wasn't just viewing it for what Dave considered "ironic purposes," though. Bro wasn't sure Dave would ever understand the power of true irony.

Dave huffed a breath up through his bangs and tapped his fingers on the cushion. God, he was so bored. He scooted over to the end-table and dug through its drawers until he found a whetstone and some oil, then sat back and whipped out a sword to sharpen to keep himself busy.

Bro pushed his computer chair back and sauntered over to his mix tables, never looking at Dave. He reached the equipment and settled his over-sized headphones around his ears and flipped the power switches.

Dave froze when Bro got up and moved across the room. He felt himself bristle at the fact that Bro was being his normal stoic self and completely ignoring him. It was chill, he didn't need Bro to fill his entire day. A little voice in the back of his head denied that, offering up what sorts of activities they could be doing together in vivid detail. Dave paused and pulled out his mp3 player, slipping the earbuds in and hitting play. He resumed honing his blades with a steady bass keeping time to accompany his actions.

Bro messed around at his turntables, rehashing some old stuff and throwing in some new to punctuate it. He had some new material that he wanted to try out at his next gig, but he was still perfecting it. Bro chanced a peek over his shoulder to look at Dave. There was a constant _shing_ ringing out from where he sat that Bro realized with a start melded perfectly with what he was doing. In fact, it created the sort of harmony that Bro was trying to achieve with the percussion he had mixed in, but much more smoothly. Bro smiled down at the equipment as he played with some sliders and turned a few knobs, experimenting with how the sound of the singing metal played against different tones and frequencies. Dave was completely oblivious to the part he was playing in Bro's latest brilliant idea, serenely sharpening his katana effortlessly as he watched the stone slide along the sharp edges at just the right angle.

When Bro had bought Dave his first quality sword, he had made certain that Dave understood the importance of maintaining weapons, especially concerning the techniques required to provide the utmost care for them. A good weapon was an extension of yourself, after all. If your body is a temple, then your weapon must be the huge phallic steeple extending from it to pierce the sky. That's what Dave thought, anyway.

'God damnit', Dave huffed at his subconscious. Rose was right, Dave did have a phallic metaphor for fucking everything.

At that thought, Dave turned slightly from where he was sitting to look and see what exactly Bro was doing behind him. As expected, he was hunched over his gear composing some sick beats. Dave found himself very curious to hear what Bro was mixing up this time, because that posture generally meant that Bro was in the zone. Dave's gaze wandered down a bit to Bro's ass, and he shifted slightly to get a better view. The katana he had been working on slid across his lap, and he reached out for it with his left hand without thinking. A sharp pain registered across the pad of his thumb, and he hissed out a quiet "fuuck," before yanking his hand up to his face to assess the damage. It was a very clean, precise cut. Dave stopped to appreciate what a fine job he had done sharpening the blade before frowning at the blood oozing out of the thin red line across his flesh.

Dave gently returned his sword to its proper slot in his specibus before standing up and starting to walk around the futon towards the kitchen. He had neglected to put the first aid kit up after bandaging Bro, so it still sat on one of the counters. As he rounded the corner of the futon, Bro half-turned, expecting Dave to be approaching him. Bro gave him a querulous look, and Dave halted to hold his thumb up for Bro's inspection.

Bro frowned at the cut, then leaned forward and placed his mouth around Dave's thumb. He teasingly licked the blood off, then flicked the tip of Dave's thumb with his tongue for good measure before pulling away. Dave glared at Bro through his shades. Bro leaned down again and kissed the cut softly. Dave sighed and yanked his thumb away, stomping over to the counter and pulling the ointment and a bandage out of the kit.

Bro cocked his head to the side and flipped the power to his tables off. He removed his headset and turned to face the kitchen. Dave had his back to him, so Bro sashayed over to him and firmly palmed Dave's ass with both hands. Dave finished wrapping the bandage around his thumb, then calmly spun around to face Bro. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back against the counter. They stared at each other for a few moments before Dave unfolded his right arm and brought it down to full-bore grope Bro's crotch. Then, just like that, he let go and walked past Bro back towards the futon. Oh hell no.

Bro flashed over and held his arm straight out to block Dave from the living area. Dave stopped mid-stride and looked expectantly at Bro, who turned his arm down and his palm up. Dave looked down at Bro's open palm, then back to his shades.

"Katana," Bro ordered, waggling his fingers.

"What? Fuck no," Dave said, folding his arms across his chest again in defiance.

"Dude, relax, I'm not taking it from you, I just want to see it," Bro replied, tapping his foot.

Dave frowned at Bro, but pulled the katana out and flipped it in the air, letting Bro catch it expertly. Bro was always so mysterious. Sometimes it ruffled Dave's non-existent feathers. His subconscious told him that maybe he just didn't read between the lines enough… or that maybe he tried to read between lines that weren't even _there_, but his ego slapped the thoughts away and put them back in their place.

Bro plopped his headphones over Dave's head and flipped some switches, then leaned over to grab the whetstone from the end-table. Dave quirked an eyebrow at Bro, suppressing the smile that wanted to creep over his lips at the satisfying thought that Bro was going to share his work-in-progress with Dave of his own accord. He wondered why Bro wanted his katana and the whetstone, though. He had damn sure sharpened the fucking thing more than enough, as was evidenced by the band-aid covering his left thumb.

Dave bobbed his head a little to the beat and gave Bro a nonchalant thumbs-up. Bro just smirked and put his left foot up on the end-table. He laid the katana down across his thigh and brought the stone across it, making the blade sing. Dave furrowed his brow at Bro and Bro shook his head and sighed. Dave didn't always catch onto things immediately.

"Just close your eyes and fucking listen," Bro instructed. The volume was at less than half of its maximum, so Dave easily heard him and nodded slowly in agreement.

Dave let his eyes flutter closed and he concentrated on listening to the track. After a few moments he sensed Bro moving a bit and noticed a change in the mix. A few seconds more and the soft, slightly-muffled _shing_-ing of the blade entered the edge of his hearing. He focused on the music, and his pulse quickened as he realized giddily how amazing the sing-song of the blade was against the mix Bro had playing. So _that's_ what Bro wanted him to hear. Dave swayed a little in time with all of it, enjoying the natural high good music always gave him. Dimly he was aware that Bro was moving again, and he felt his shades being lifted off of his face.

Dave opened his eyes to find Bro, also bare-faced, a couple of inches from him. The katana had been set down on the table with care, but the sweet _shing_ was still layered over the music. No, not over it. It was nestled deep within it now.

Bro reached over and unplugged the headphones, letting the mix pour out of his elaborate speaker-system. Dave set the headset down. He felt exposed, surrounded, and enveloped by the music and by Bro all at once. He realized with a blush that this felt like a deeply intimate part of Bro. Bro closed the small gap between them and slowly kissed Dave with a hushed passion, sending butterflies through Dave's stomach. Dave didn't think he'd ever get used to this enough for those butterflies to completely disappear.

Bro brought his hands up to cup either side of Dave's face as he worked his lips against Dave's, fiery and needy, but gentle and somehow eloquent. Dave tilted his head to get better access to Bro's mouth and returned the kiss tenderly. The music cut them off from the rest of the world like they were in some sort of private cocoon, made by (and for) just the two of them. Dave's fingers tangled through the back of Bro's hair and he breathed in his scent like it was milk and honey and he was some goddamned starving nomad crossing the parched desert of reality.

Bro intermittently slid his tongue across Dave's lips, then returned to soft kisses, then back again, as he caressed Dave's cheeks with his thumbs. Their two separate beings combined to make a perfect harmony, and each could feel it resonating off of them as their feelings and desires pulsed around them with the music. This was a moment unlike any other Dave had ever experienced, and he felt goosebumps prickle his skin as Bro pulled back a fraction of an inch and breathed his name across Dave's parted lips. God, that made Dave melt like butter.

Dave sighed out a barely-audible moan of Bro's name and pressed his mouth against Bro's again. The sound of the music enveloping them danced across his skin and against his eardrums. Dave let his hands drop to Bro's waist and he held Bro flush to him, his embrace firm but gentle. There was something undeniably sensual here, but it was also soothing and comforting. Dave felt Bro withdraw and exhaled into the space between them in a sense of contentment.

Bro reached over and stopped the music before turning back to smile smugly at Dave.

"Pretty fucking amazing, isn't it?" Bro said softly, staring deeply into Dave's glistening rubies.

"Yeah," Dave said, unable to help the smile he felt creep across his features as he returned Bro's intent gaze.

"All thanks to you," Bro replied, leaning in to kiss Dave briefly. Dave nearly whimpered when Bro pulled his lips away again, but he kept it in and settled on squeezing Bro tighter against his body instead.

"I think," Bro started, wrapping his arms over Dave's shoulders, "that is only the beginning. If that's what it sounds like to hear your katana being sharpened, just imagine what it might sound like when.."

"It's being used in battle," Dave finished for him, realization dawning across his eyes. "Fuck," he half-whispered, losing himself in Bro's eyes. Bro's eyes twinkled as he nodded and rested his forehead against Dave's. They remained like that for a few moments, simply staring into each other's eyes and enjoying the closeness afforded by their positions respective to each other. Eventually Bro straightened up and sighed. Dave gave him a quizzical look.

"It's just a matter of figuring out how the fuck to record that," Bro said, tapping his fingers against his arm behind Dave's neck.

"Right," Dave responded, thinking it over. There wasn't enough room in the apartment to strife, obviously. Their normal battleground was the roof, but the sounds of the city were not drowned out by the stories separating the streets from the rooftop. Dave knew that Bro's equipment and software were pretty complex, and that he could probably isolate most of the city noises and remove them, but he must have already decided that such a process wasn't what he wanted to do.

Bro had been staring past Dave's shoulder, trying to brainstorm over where to do a recording session or two. An idea popped into his head and he returned his gaze to Dave, obviously pleased with himself. Dave just tilted his head.

"There's a place I've been to about an hour from here… a campground… it's fairly secluded, but it has hook-ups and free wi-fi," Bro told Dave as he pulled his arms from Dave's neck. Dave appeared to think over the implications of that statement for a moment before nodding at Bro and kissing him on the nose. Bro gingerly removed Dave's arms from him, which earned him a bit of an angry look, then tugged down on the cord hanging from the ceiling behind Dave.

Bro disappeared up the hatch quickly, leaving Dave to himself. Dave went to his room and started rifling through his clean clothes. He made his selections and threw them on his bed (still a mess) as he rummaged through his closet for his duffle bag. Dave upended it and watched a few scattered weapons tumble out that he had forgotten were in there. With a shrug he shoved his clothes inside and abandoned it to check up on what Bro was doing.

Bro was hunched over the futon when Dave came through the door, and he glanced up to acknowledge Dave's presence before returning to what he was doing.

"I grabbed my tent and a few other things," Bro said, pulling something out of a garbage bag. He frowned. "It looks like the air mattress is out-of-commission, though."

Dave leaned over the futon to examine it and shrugged. There was a hole in the side of it where time and lack of proper care had caused the plastic to crack. He didn't really care. He figured Bro would've made _him_ inflate the stupid thing anyway.

"Piece of shit," Bro grumbled, tossing the mattress toward the front door. "Sleeping bags it is," he mused, opening another bag next to him. They looked to be in decent condition. They also smelled a little funny. Bro shoved them back into the bag, satisfied that they were acceptable. He turned and walked over to his laundry basket and plucked out a clean shirt, pants, socks, and underwear, and shoved them into the bag the mattress had been in.

Dave straightened up and looked over at Bro's sound equipment. He wondered what Bro planned on packing from all of it. Bro saw where he was looking and smirked.

"We'll be taking my most compact recording equipment," he said, standing up. "The laptop should be sufficient as an interface for now." Dave nodded, hands in his pockets, and walked over to grab his katana from the table. He turned it over in his hands and admired the glint off of the metal in silence. His eyes went up to meet Bro's.

"Let's take a gander at the rest of your collection," Bro said, sitting in the only open space left on the futon. Dave pulled up his strife deck and selected a few weapons to bring out for Bro's approval. Bro reached over the tent bag to grab the whetstone and oil. He applied a thin layer of oil to the stone and picked up one of the katanas Dave had offered him. With a smooth, practiced motion, Bro ran the edge of the blade along the stone and cocked his head. He repeated the action with the other two swords Dave had retrieved, then put the stone back and rose to his feet.

"This one," he told Dave, taking a practice slice at the air. Dave picked up the other two and tucked them away, then held out his hand for the one Bro had selected. Bro flipped it up and caught the dull side of the blade in his palm, sticking the hilt in Dave's face. Dave glared across the keen edge of the sword at Bro, then slid it back into his strife deck.

They parted ways again as Dave went to grab his duffle bag and some bedding and Bro meandered into the bathroom to grab his toiletries. Dave plucked what he needed from the bathroom once Bro had vacated it to pack his recording gear, then returned to the living area with his arms full. Bro placed Dave's shades back on his face for him, then set his own on his nose, too. Dave nodded at Bro, turned and opened the front door, and stepped out into the hallway. Bro was close behind him, and he dropped everything against the wall as he went to lock the door behind them.

"Shit! Wait," Dave said, dropping all of his stuff on the floor next to Bro's pile. Bro gave him a sour look. Dave pecked Bro on the lips as he slipped past him and back into the apartment. Bro leaned against the wall and checked his watch.

Dave reappeared with another bag slung across his shoulder a minute later. He shut the door and locked it behind him, then started gathering everything back up into his arms from the floor. Bro leaned over a little to get a look at what Dave had gone back for. Of course. That was his camera bag. Bro grinned to himself and picked all of his stuff back up, too.

They headed for the stairs once everything was back in order. Dave looked over the railing and sighed. This was going to suck especially hard. The pair of Striders descended the stairs as quickly as they dared. Bro nearly floated over them even though he was weighed down by an extra seventy pounds or so. Dave curled his lip in annoyance and flash-stepped down the last few flights. At the bottom he startled an old woman who dropped her cane in surprise. Bro appeared next to them just as suddenly. He used one foot to tilt the cane into the air, then hopped and used his other foot to launch it into one of his hands, which was just barely sticking out from under one of the bags. Bro handed it back to the woman.

"Sorry, miss," he drawled at her, all charm and silk. She stared at the two of them, speechless, and they were out the apartment building door before she had recovered enough to think to say "thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

*Homestuck and all of its characters belong to Andrew Hussie.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Bro walked up to Dave's car and waited patiently for Dave to unlock it and pop the trunk. Dave put down his pillows to dig in his pocket for his keys. He pulled them out and hit the trunk button on the fob after unlocking the car. Bro dumped everything in his arms unceremoniously into the awaiting trunk. He wiped his hands together, then circled around to the front and plopped into the passenger seat. Dave glared over the top of his shades at Bro, who was intently staring straight ahead at the back of the car parked in front of Dave's. Dave grumbled to himself and used his free hand to shove things around in the trunk.

Eventually Dave managed to get everything organized enough that the trunk lid shut completely over it. He sauntered to the driver's side of the car and slid into his seat with a feline grace. Dave shut the door and adjusted his mirrors a bit, then turned the key in the ignition. Bro coughed loudly next to him. Dave slowly turned his head to look at Bro pointedly. Bro sighed and unfastened his seat belt. He leaned across the center console and grabbed Dave's seat belt from behind his head, then pulled it taut across his torso before latching it into place. He kissed Dave on the lips before settling back into his own seat and refastening his seat belt across his shoulder and lap.

Dave huffed up into his bangs and put the car in reverse. He backed up and pulled out of the parking spot before thinking to ask Bro where the fuck they were even going.

"Where the fuck is this place, exactly?" Dave asked, eyes on the Houston road laid out before him.

"Head north on 59," Bro said, reaching forward to play with the stereo. He pressed a few buttons and then relaxed back into his seat, putting his hands behind his head. Dave smirked as he heard one of his own mixes drift out of the speakers in his car. The stereo had a 10-disc changer and Bro knew which discs were in which slot.

They drove out of Houston and northward, pulling off the road briefly to secure some fast food. Bro ordered a kid's meal to get some stupid pony toy from that show he liked to watch while Dave ordered some manlier food. They put what food they didn't immediately consume into a cooler in the back. Dave always had that in the car, just in case he found some carcass he wanted to preserve later. Luckily no corpses had occupied it since it had last been thoroughly cleaned. There was also a box of disposable gloves in the floorboard next to it.

Bro finished giving Dave directions as they neared the park. He shifted in his seat as he tried to get a better view of the scenery around them. Bro directed Dave to the campground office, where he paid the host for a night's stay at the tent site. Bro told Dave it was called "Wilderness Tenting," which Dave snickered at.

"I'll tent _your_ wilderness," Dave sneered, putting the car back into gear. Bro reached across the console and groped Dave's crotch firmly, then retracted his hand back to his side of the vehicle as he propped his right ankle across his left knee.

"That's exactly the fucking opposite of what.." Dave started to say, but he stopped from finishing the thought when Bro gestured exaggeratedly to a slight tenting in his jeans. Dave snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. Bro smirked and told Dave how to get to their campsite.

Dave parked the car in a small designated lot and popped the trunk. Bro grabbed the tent bag and shut the trunk lid, walking off in the direction of where they were going to camp. Dave followed on his heels, glancing around at the indigenous flora. Bro upended the bag on the ground in a cleared patch of dirt ringed in by some trees. He squatted down and plucked up the little baggie full of stakes. Dave looked down at Bro blankly as he handed the baggie to him.

Bro unfurled the tent in front of him in one big, sweeping motion. Dave stared at the fabric, then the baggie in his hands, then the empty bag on the ground next to his feet. He saw two poles lying askew in the dirt. They weren't the kind with the stretchy banding, either. They were solid aluminum from the looks of it. Dave looked at the tent Bro was fussing over.

"Is that a fucking pup tent? God, please tell me it's not a fucking pup tent," Dave said flatly to Bro's back. Bro didn't turn to address him.

He could _feel_ Bro's smirk. 'Great. Fucking great,' Dave thought bitterly.

Bro still didn't turn around when he held his right hand out to his side and wiggled his fingers expectantly. Dave sighed and pulled a couple of stakes out of the baggie. He shoved them into Bro's open palm a bit harder than he should have, but Bro didn't say anything. Dave peered over his shoulder as Bro popped a mallet out of his strife portfolio and began whacking the stake into the hard ground. Just how many different kind abstrati did Bro have, anyway? Jegus.

Bro turned around to glare up at Dave after he had secured one stake in place in front of the tent. Dave looked at him coolly. Bro motioned towards the other stake loops around the tent and Dave walked around the tent in a circle, dropping a stake into the dirt at each loop. After dropping the last stake, he straightened up and surveyed his surroundings a little closer. It was actually pretty nice out here, he had to admit. It was a welcome change from the bustle of the city.

Once Bro had pounded all of the stakes into the ground around the bottom of the tent, he nudged Dave's knee with his mallet and pointed toward the poles. Dave squatted down beside Bro and helped him get the poles into either end of the tent. The fabric pulled up and snapped into place as Bro tugged on the ropes and staked them in farther out. They both stood and brushed off their knees as they surveyed their handiwork. The pup tent sagged sadly in the middle and Dave's mouth twitched a bit at the sight of it. Bro slapped a hand to the back of Dave's shoulder and turned to gather the rest of their things from the car.

"Fuuuuck," Dave groaned as he sulked along behind Bro. Bro shoved the bedding into Dave's arms before packing several more bags over his own shoulders.

After getting their sleeping bags laid out (they had decided that it was better to unzip them and lay next to each other between them) and the rest of their things secured in or near the tent, they stood up and stretched out.

"Come this way," Bro said to Dave, heading down a path of some sort. Dave followed obediently, eyes momentarily fixated on Bro's ass bobbing in front of him. He nearly tripped over a root, but caught himself, barely even kicking up any dirt in the process. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Dave could no longer resist the temptation, and he reached forward to squeeze Bro's choice ass. Bro stopped walking and Dave stopped himself from plowing Bro over by sliding up to Bro's back and wrapping his arms around Bro's waist. Bro chuckled and turned around in Dave's grasp to kiss him.

"So fucking eager," Bro jeered, nipping at Dave's left ear. Dave started to make a retort, but Bro put his index finger over Dave's pouty lips and pointed to his left with his other hand. Dave turned his head and through the trees he could just make out the sparkle of water. Bro pulled back and grasped Dave's left hand with his right, leading him towards the edge of the lake.

"Oh," Dave breathed, taking in the view.

"'S beautiful, isn't it?" Bro said reverently, surveying the lake.

"Yeah," Dave said, leaning against Bro. He found that he liked the way the light reflected off the little ripples dancing across the surface of the water. It was nearly sunset now, and the colors reflected from the sky were oranges, pinks, and pale purples. Dave hadn't seen anything so breath-taking since he had looked at Bro's face five seconds ago. He turned to look at Bro's face again, deciding it was definitely what he wanted to be focused on. Bro was stoic, but relaxed. There was an almost imperceptible smile on his face. He looked peaceful and content here. The colors of the sky were reflected in his shades, too, where they were stretched and skewed along the angles. Bro turned to face Dave, the treeline replacing the sky across Bro's shades.

Dave reached out and removed Bro's shades. Bro followed suit and removed Dave's shades in turn. He let go of Dave's hand to cup Dave's jaw and tilt his head for a kiss. It was simple, sweet, and soft. Dave enjoyed the little smooches Bro was giving him during the course of a normal day now.

"We should get back before it's fucking dark," Bro said as he pulled away from Dave. Dave nodded in agreement and they hiked back to their campsite side-by-side. Bro hooked Dave's shades on the front of his shirt, so Dave did the same thing with Bro's shades. It felt kind of like exchanging class rings or whatever other sappy dumb romantic shit kids do these days. Dave smiled despite himself.

Every once in a while Bro paused to pick up a stick, and Dave caught on to what he was doing and started gathering small logs as well. By the time they were back to their site, they each had an armload of wood. Bro busied himself with building the base of what would be their campfire, and Dave retreated into the tent to grab a book of matches. Dave lit one as soon as Bro had backed up to scrutinize his work, and leaned down to place it in the dry weeds and smallest twigs at the center of the logs. The fire flared up brightly for a moment before settling down and evenly burning along the bottoms of the logs.

Bro plopped back onto his ass with a sigh and admired the tendrils of flame as they licked around the edges of the logs. Dusk was beginning to fall around them, unmasking the twinkling stars overhead. Dave rose and walked off toward the treeline. Bro watched his darkening form recede from the light and disappear into the brush with interest. Dave returned a moment later with an especially long stick. He was whittling the tip with a pocket knife, making a sharp point. Bro raised an eyebrow at him and watched him walk over to the cooler on the other side of the fire. Dave bent over it and rummaged through it a bit before tossing a wrapper behind him into the fire and straightening up. When he turned around, Bro saw that Dave had skewered an entire burger onto the end of the makeshift roasting stick.

Bro facepalmed. He literally facepalmed.

"What?" Dave asked nonchalantly, dipping the burger over the fire like it was a perfectly normal thing to be doing. Bro just shook his head and chuckled.

"What else is still in there?" he asked Dave, resting to lean back on his hands.

"Eh, some nuggets and some nasty-ass soggy fries," Dave replied, turning the burger in slow circles.

Bro grimaced a bit. Neither of those sounded particularly appetizing, but they had been trying to stretch their fast food supply as soon as they had purchased it, so he hadn't eaten much earlier. Bro sighed and scratched the side of his neck idly. He watched Dave roast his burger, which was ridiculous, with a bemused expression. A few minutes passed and Dave pulled the burger up for inspection and tapped at its edges with an index finger. The edges of the buns were very browned and dry, so Dave decided that it was close enough to done to eat.

Dave walked around the fire and sat down beside Bro. He held the stick up and tugged the burger off, making a sour face at the grease running down the stick towards his hand. Damn, this fast food was so fucking greasy.

Bro watched Dave with an unreadable expression as he took a few bites of the burger. Dave stared straight ahead into the fire, chewing thoughtfully. The center must have still been cold, because Dave twitched just a tiny bit when he got to it. He plowed through it stubbornly and finished the sandwich, though. Dave sucked the grease and mustard off of his fingers. Bro let his gaze drift lazily to Dave's mouth. _Such. A. Fucking. Tease._

Dave turned abruptly to face Bro. Bro snapped his eyes back up to meet Dave's so fast that Dave didn't even realize he hadn't been looking into his eyes all the while.

"You want something?" Dave asked him plainly. Bro smirked and Dave added, "..to eat?" Bro pouted a little and told Dave that he'd take some nuggets.

Dave pierced ten nuggets over his stick and set to work warming them over the fire. He pulled the cooler closer to the fire and sat down on it, putting his left elbow on his knee and resting his chin against his upturned hand. Dave twirled the stick between his nimble fingers and looked across the fire at Bro. The flames danced over Bro's eyes and melted into the orange. Bro glanced up to meet Dave's gaze and both of them swore the other's eyes were literally full of fire. It was a hauntingly beautiful sight to behold.

Dave lifted the stick from the fire after a few minutes and returned to Bro's side, offering him the sharpened end of the stick. Bro plucked a nugget at a time from the end of it, popping them into his mouth without hesitance. They actually weren't as bad as he thought they'd be. The smoke had added a bit of flavor to the meat (if you could call it meat) that made them tolerable.

"Your eyes," Dave said, watching the firelight and shadows dance across Bro's masculine features. Bro looked up from the stick and smirked.

"Yours, too," Bro replied, nodding towards the fire. Dave's cheeks tinged pink and he put the stick down next to the fire once Bro had pulled the last nugget off of it. He supposed it made sense. His eyes were red, after all.

Bro finished his last nugget, then reached over and placed two fingers below Dave's chin, lifting his head. Dave looked deeply into Bro's eyes, mesmerized by the light and darkness flitting across them at irregular intervals. Bro found himself equally hypnotized by Dave's eyes, especially given the vulnerable expression on his face. He leaned forward and claimed Dave's lips softly, running his fingers from Dave's chin to the back of his neck. Dave surrendered himself into the kiss, opening his mouth just a fraction. Bro's tongue slipped out at the invitation and their kiss began to take a turn for the passionate. Dave turned his body and rose to his knees, giving him much more leverage. Bro craned his head back to maintain the lip-lock and felt Dave's teeth press lightly on his tongue.

Dave put his hands on either side of Bro's face and pulled up. He brought one foot forward and put his weight on it and Bro realized that they should probably relocate to their tent, and that was no doubt what Dave was hinting at. Bro let himself be lifted up as he rose to his feet and they shuffled back towards the tent. They nearly tripped over a cord with a muffled "fuck!" from Dave. Dave twirled them in a little circle to avoid falling and roughly pushed Bro back into the tent and onto the bed they had made earlier. He hit the hard ground with a soft grunt and winced as he adjusted his weight up onto his elbows. Dave was upon him in an instant.

The fire burned brightly behind Dave, casting shadows over their faces and upper bodies. Dave dropped onto Bro and pressed his lips tightly against Bro's mouth. Bro ran his hands up and down Dave's chest and growled at the fabric greeting his fingertips there. He pulled Dave's shirt up to his chin and Dave withdrew long enough to tear it off the rest of the way. It was discarded against the side of the tent with a flick of Bro's wrist. Dave tugged at the hem of Bro's shirt next and Bro arched himself up to let Dave slip it off.

Dave sank down so that his chest barely touched Bro's as they breathed a little heavier. Bro reached around Dave and yanked him down for fuller contact. Dave carefully lowered himself until he felt a clothed bulge rub up against his right hip. He readjusted to his right and rolled his hips forward slowly. Bro sucked in a breath and gave Dave a hungry look. Dave obliged by covering Bro's lips with his own. A palpable heat simmered between them where their flesh touched and Bro reached down to unfasten Dave's jeans. Dave left Bro's mouth to kiss up along his jaw as Bro's fingers made quick work of Dave's button and zipper.


	3. Chapter 3

*Homestuck and all of its characters belong to Andrew Hussie.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Bro loosely wrapped his hand around the clothed, but eager, erection brushing his fingertips and Dave bit down on Bro's earlobe. Bro made a satisfied noise and squeezed Dave's cock through the boxer briefs. Dave responded by licking at the lobe between his teeth, which made Bro squirm a little. Bro reached around and slapped Dave's ass and Dave grinned against Bro's ear. He let Bro slide his pants down before twisting around to remove them the rest of the way. Dave seized the opportunity of broken contact to remove Bro's jeans, too. Now in their boxer briefs, Dave remounted Bro and licked at his left clavicle. He glanced up a bit and noticed the small bruise on Bro's neck from where he had bitten it earlier. Dave grinned to himself and licked the bruise, then placed his lips to it and sucked at it.

Bro hummed and reached down to grab Dave's cock again. He plunged his hand beneath the fabric of Dave's underwear and ran a single fingertip up the underside of the erection. Dave brought his teeth down and scraped them across the bruise, making Bro arch up underneath of him. It seemed as though he would be on top tonight. Dave loved making Bro writhe beneath him, so he was perfectly okay with that. Besides, this position gave him the opportunity to run his nails down Bro's thighs. Dave grinned wickedly to himself and gave one last lick to the bruise before gently separating himself from Bro.

Bro brought his head up to watch Dave as he slid down Bro's body, trailing soft kisses and little licks all the way down. Dave stopped when he found his mouth hovering a few inches above Bro's boxer briefs. He cocked his head to one side and grabbed the edge of Bro's underwear with his teeth. Dave tugged down and Bro's ready cock slipped free of the fabric. After a bit more pulling and twisting, Dave gave up and used his hands to remove Bro's last bit of clothing completely. Fuck clothing.

Dave looked up into Bro's eyes heatedly as he lowered his face over Bro's crotch, very slowly. He stopped before he made contact and parted his lips. Bro watched him intently, licking his own lips in anticipation. Dave exhaled hotly over Bro's frenulum and Bro's eyebrow twitched in agitation. There Dave went again, being a goddamned tease. To punctuate his impatience, Bro quickly lifted his hips up so that his flesh met with Dave's bottom lip. Dave smirked against Bro's cock and slid his tongue out to lick it as it rested against his mouth. Bro sucked in a breath and let out a low chuckle.

"You're such a fucking tease, you know that?" Bro said, his voice husky and his eyes fixed on Dave's face, "But goddamn if you're not fucking good at it." Dave let the head of Bro's cock slide past his awaiting lips and into the moist heat of his mouth. He hummed around it and bobbed his head up and down over it in a purposely irregular rhythm. Bro tensed his thighs and began to rock his hips up to try and establish a steadier pace.

Dave glanced back up at Bro's face and scrunched his eyebrows in a way that was meant to convey disapproval. Bro didn't immediately catch on, though, so Dave gingerly placed his right hand on Bro's left hip, right above the ridge of his pelvic bone. The next time Bro moved up, Dave ran his nails into the dip of tendon and muscle and Bro gasped and ended up arching even further into Dave's mouth. Dave should have seen that coming, really. He managed to keep his cool and didn't sputter, instead just drooling a little. That might have been uncool, and perhaps unsexy, but Bro really didn't give a flying fuck if he had even noticed.

"Hnn _Dave_," Bro moaned out, gripping the sleeping bag with his hands since he couldn't figure out what else to do with them at the moment.

Dave reached out with his free hand towards one of the bags next to his foot. He couldn't quite reach it without detaching himself from Bro, so he grunted and slid his foot over to hook it around the strap of the bag and yank it towards him. Once it was next to him, he opened a side zipper and pulled out a box that looked a little worse for wear. Dave shook the box sideways until a bottle fell out and landed on his toe. _Shit,_ that stung.

Bro was still trying to buck up into Dave's mouth occasionally, so Dave used the hand on Bro's hip to try and hold him down. It seemed like Bro had accepted this as a challenge, though, and they had begun a sort of power struggle while Dave was busy opening the bottle of lube. As soon as he managed to squeeze some out, he jammed one finger into Bro, and that shit stopped immediately with a high-pitched moan. Dave focused back on Bro's face and drank in the tense look of pleasure washing over his shadowed features.

Bro was starting to pant now, and the covers were all bunched up around him in general disarray. Dave worked another finger in and pulled back from Bro's cock, planting short, light licks along his length. He didn't want to get Bro so aroused that he wouldn't get to have more fun with him before this was over, after all. When Bro had started to push back against Dave's fingers, Dave pulled them out and wiped them on some discarded clothing. He leaned forward over Bro's body and kissed him on the lips, sighing when he felt Bro bite his bottom lip. Bro grabbed the back of Dave's head and devoured his mouth like a starving beast. As Dave fought for air, he threw his hand out to find the box and locate a condom. Their tongues danced as he ripped the packet open and unrolled the latex over his throbbing cock.

Dave lined himself up with Bro and pushed in roughly. Bro latched onto Dave's bottom lip with a renewed vigor. A small red drop rolled down over Bro's tongue. First blood had been drawn, then, he thought impishly. Bro ran his tongue across Dave's battered lip, hissing at the metallic taste he was pulling from it. Dave was careful not to move his head while Bro was clamped onto his lip like a crazed wolverine as he pulled himself out of Bro an inch before thrusting back in. He felt himself slide deeper as muscles relaxed and contracted.

"Fuuuck," Dave groaned into Bro's mouth, reaching up with his right hand towards Bro's neck. He pushed two fingers into the bruise and Bro gasped, releasing Dave's lip. With his newfound freedom, Dave straightened up and tried to adjust himself to get a better angle. After a few attempts, he got frustrated and began to look around for other options. The bags containing their clothes were right next to Bro's right hip. Dave glanced down at Bro, whose eyes were shut tightly, and slapped Bro on the outside of his hip. Bro looked up at him quizzically.

Dave withdrew from Bro with a hiss and shoved Bro onto his left side.

"What are.." Bro started to ask between pants, but Dave just slapped him on the ass cheek to shut him up as he piled a stack of bags behind him. Bro nodded and waited as Dave covered the amazing feat of engineering he had just constructed with a pillow and one of their shirts. Dave gave Bro another slap and Bro pushed himself up, positioning his body over the shirt-pillow-duffel bag pile. Dave got on his knees to check for height and alignment, and he smirked in satisfaction as he confirmed that all was as it should be.

Dave shuffled back in between Bro's legs and pressed himself against Bro's entrance. Bro put his legs up so they draped over Dave's shoulders a bit and gave Dave the sexiest, neediest look he could muster. Dave turned his head and kissed Bro's right calf sweetly as he thrust himself in to the hilt. Bro arched up and threw his hands behind his head to keep from sliding. Dave rocked his hips and felt a shudder go over him as he experienced the sensations this new angle afforded him.

"Ohhh _fuck_ yes," Dave breathed, wrapping his arms around Bro's thighs just below the knees. Bro moaned in response and shivered involuntarily. The way his breath hitched as Dave slid in and out of him was like some sort of drug to Dave. It was sensual, vulnerable, needy, and all-around _sexy as hell_. Dave tossed his head back and lost himself to the feeling of Bro hot and hungry around him. Bro was moaning and writhing beneath him, his toes curled over Dave's shoulders. It was apparent that this position was helping him hit Bro's sweet spot effortlessly.

Dave tilted his head forward and settled his gaze on Bro's face. Bro's expression was intense, even though his eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure.

"Bro," Dave huffed. Bro's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Dave, all haze and lust. Dave was greedy. He wanted to see what he was doing to Bro through the orange tides he often found himself swept away in.

Dave dug his nails into Bro's inner thighs and ran them down, pushing in hard. Bro moaned loudly and cursed at Dave, his knuckles turning white behind his head as he tightened his grip further on the crumpled edges of the sleeping bags. Dave would've grinned if he'd been able to, but he was being wracked by so much pleasure that all he found himself doing was moaning and holding onto Bro's thighs for dear life as he pumped himself in and out of Bro's clenched heat.

"God damn fuck _Brooo_," Dave groaned out, grinding his teeth to keep himself grounded. Bro was just so damned arousing that Dave was starting to have a hard time keeping himself from the brink. He realized belatedly that Bro's own erection was being terribly neglected in front of him, but he couldn't manage to unclench his fingers from Bro's thighs to give it any attention. It didn't seem like Bro minded, so Dave supposed it didn't matter right now. He quickened his pace and concentrated on how his nerves were on fire.

"_Daaaaaave,"_ Bro moaned out like the sweetest music Dave had ever heard. Dave turned his head to the side and bit down on whatever part of Bro's leg he could reach. His fingernails were still dug impossibly hard into Bro's tender flesh as a small rivulet of red began to run from under one of them. Dave clenched his jaws and thrust hard a few more times. Bro's moans and whimpers were driving him crazy.

Dave came hard, riding out his orgasm inside of Bro. He moaned in fevered bursts against Bro's leg, holding himself flush up against Bro for a few lingering moments. Dave opened his eyes and looked down at Bro. Red tinged his cheeks and chest and his mouth was hanging open as he panted. God, Bro was so fucking delicious. Dave let himself slide out of Bro as he released his vice grip on Bro's leg. He discarded the used condom outside the open tent flap. Hopefully neither of them would manage to be unlucky enough to step on it when they went out to relieve themselves later.

As soon as Dave turned back towards Bro, he plunged his lips down over the scratch marks he had just made. Bro arched and reached a hand down to tangle his fingers in Dave's mussed hair. Dave suckled at them and nibbled gingerly, and was pleased to see when he pulled away from them that Bro's cock was at full mast again already. Dave placed urgent kisses down Bro's length, and then licked back up to the tip before sliding the entire cock into his mouth. He wrapped one hand loosely around the base and worked it in time with his mouth. Dave huffed around Bro as he suckled him, still completely intoxicated and lost in Bro's essence.

"Mm, god, Bro, so fucking sexy," Dave murmured against Bro's cock as he pulled away from it to slather his tongue all over it again. Bro moaned and tightened his grip in Dave's hair, forcing his eyes open so he could look up at the beautiful sight before him. Bro's breath hitched in his throat again and he swallowed hard as he burned the sight of Dave, flushed and radiating sex, his tongue sliding up Bro's cock, as deep into his memory as he could. Every time Bro thought he had seen or heard the sexiest thing ever, Dave proved him woefully wrong.

"Oh _god_," Bro huffed, tensing up underneath Dave. Dave thought he might be trying to say something else, but it was cut off by a series of high moans as Bro released into Dave's mouth forcefully. Dave hummed appreciatively and swallowed, taking care to lick Bro clean before pulling away from him entirely and wiping his mouth with the back of his forearm. Bro was sprawled over the mess of covers and bags, his arm resting across his forehead as he attempted to catch his breath. Dave tugged the bags out from under his pelvis with a grunt. Bro whined at the change in position until Dave fell into place next to him.

Bro scooted over and put his head on Dave's shoulder, nuzzling his ear. Dave wrapped his arm behind Bro's head and turned to plant a soft kiss on Bro's brow.

"Mmm," Bro murmured, bringing a hand to run up and down the middle of Dave's chest.

"You tired?" Dave asked against Bro's hair, which was no longer in neat, gelled spikes.

"Nah," Bro said, tracing one of Dave's nipples with his fingertips. He shifted and sat up, stretching his neck. Bro reached over and grabbed their underwear, tossing Dave's in his face.

"Fuckass," Dave said, his voice muffled by the fabric. He plucked them from his face and put them back on slowly, stretching his body out as he did so. The pair of them worked together to remake the bed as the campfire sputtered out behind them. Once they were satisfied with their bedding, Dave turned to look at Bro.

"So uh, now what?" he asked nonchalantly.

Bro looked around the tent briefly before he spotted the bag the tent had been transported in, which he snatched up and tossed onto the dirt just outside the edge of the tent. Dave watched him, intrigued but not saying anything. Bro smoothed out the bag and threw a couple of their pillows on it. He gently grabbed Dave by the elbow and guided him to lie down with his head on one of the pillows. The bottom edge of the tent's zipper dug into his back a little, but he shifted and managed to ignore it for the most part.

Dave followed Bro with his eyes as Bro settled in next to him and smiled. Dave furrowed his brow and Bro simply turned his head to stare straight up above them. Dave hesitated, but turned his face skyward in a similar fashion.

"Oh," he breathed in wonder as he scanned the millions of twinkling stars above them. He felt Bro reach out and grab his hand with a little affectionate squeeze. They lay like that, admiring the stars in relative silence but for the sounds of the woods around them, for several long minutes. Dave turned and planted a kiss on Bro's cheek.

"Thanks… for this," Dave said quietly. Bro smiled and rolled over. He gently cupped Dave's face with one hand and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He didn't respond verbally, he just stared into the depths of Dave's big round eyes for a few seconds before rolling back over.

Dave smiled warmly and pushed himself up to rummage around inside the tent. Bro raised an eyebrow at him, but returned to staring up at the stars. Dave reappeared a few moments later with his camera and some of its accessories. Bro glanced sidelong at Dave as he set up the camera next to them and fiddled with the settings. Dave took a test shot, cursed under his breath, then adjusted a few things and tried again. It only took him three tries to get everything set perfectly to correctly capture the subtleties of the night sky overhead. He smirked in triumph and took a few more photos with differing exposures to capture varying effects. Satisfied with his work, he put the camera away carefully and cuddled up next to Bro again.

Bro wrapped his arm around Dave and clutched his shoulder fondly. It was rare for them to share quiet moments together, and the warmth he felt rolling off of Dave only served to enhance the serenity and contentment he felt lying there on the hard ground. The sounds of the woods created a pleasant backdrop of chirps, howls, and coos. Off in the distance a little ways they heard a crow announcing its presence.

"Caw caw, mutherfuckers," Dave murmured against Bro's chest, grinning. Bro smirked down at him and kissed the top of his head. Dave stifled a yawn and Bro nudged him and shook him by the shoulder.

"I think it's time to get comfortable for the night," Bro admitted, helping Dave sit up and gathering their pillows. They relocated inside the tent and let the flaps fall into place. Bro pulled the zipper closed and collapsed back onto the bedding beside Dave.

Dave opened one eye and glanced lazily over at Bro. He reached a hand out and pulled Bro closer to give him a goodnight kiss.

"Night," Dave muttered, turning and wiggling into a more comfortable position. Bro snuggled up to him and wrapped his muscular arms around Dave's waist, nestling his face into the back of Dave's hair. It wasn't long before Dave's breathing became shallow and steady against Bro. Dave's face was relaxed and Bro couldn't help but think that he looked like a sleeping angel (for the irony). Bro sucked in Dave's scent eagerly, then sighed in relaxation and slipped away into sleep.


End file.
